It has been found that the conventional eyeglasses case is simply a container for receiving a pair of eyeglasses. Further, the conventional sunshield for a pair of eyeglasses is an additional member designed for mounting on the eyeglasses and has to be stowed in another container when not in use thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an eyeglasses case which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.